Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manipulation input device and a manipulator system having the same, and more particularly, to a manipulation input device that is capable of being used in a master-slave type medical manipulator system, and a manipulator system having the same.
Description of Related Art
Generally, as a medical manipulator for assisting an operation in surgery, a master-slave type manipulator system is known. This medical manipulator is equipped with a master grip that performs manipulation input on an operation of an instrument, such as a forceps or a needle holder, which is mounted on a slave manipulator and is used for surgery. A surgeon who is an operator manipulates the master grip, thereby transferring an operation of the master grip to this instrument.
The master grip configured so that, when an operator opens/closes a manipulation handle so as to be able to have a sense of actually grasping a target with a forceps or a needle holder, manipulation resistance is transferred from the master grip to the operator, is known.
For example, in a removable master grip handle described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,750, a bias spring compressed by gradually closing the handle is connected at a distal end side (which is a front side of an operator and is a side moving away from the operator) of a movable rod coupled to the handle via a link. Thereby, manipulation resistance is configured to be generated.
Further, in a manipulator system described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-76012, manipulation input is performed by an operator pulling a trigger protruding on a side of a manipulation pole with his or her finger. In that case, a spring mounted in the trigger is compressed, and manipulation resistance is configured to be generated.